16 Years After
by Irew2376
Summary: Sixteen years after the Second Wizarding War Hogwarts is thriving. The students are doing better then ever and there is little conflict between the houses. When Hogwarts gets a new Headmaster, Viven Varrow, things start spiraling into chaos. *SYOC CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen years after the Second Wizarding War Hogwarts is thriving. The students are doing better then ever and there is little conflict between the houses. When Hogwarts gets a new Headmaster, Viven Varrow, things start spiraling into chaos. Everyday countless students are disappearing from their beds in the dark of the night. 5 Witches and Wizards, who are in the wrong place at the wrong time, get swept into this deadly game. Who will survive the year?

Okay here are the rules!

1. You MUST submit through PM or I won't even look at your character

2. Please have flaws. I don't want boring characters!

3. I will be accepting 5 main characters and numerous supporting characters

4. I want all the characters to be 7th or 6th years!

5. I would prefer the characters to be from all the Houses, not just Gryffindor.

6. If you want your character to be a Head Girl/Boy or a Perfect please state in the application

7. IF I REJECT YOUR CHARACTER PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY! I know I'm going to get a lot of great characters and it's going to be hard to chose so please don't be angry :)

Application:

Basics

Name:

Nicknames (if any):

Age:

House:

Gender:

Personality (PLEASE be detailed):

Appearance

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height and weight:

Normal clothes:

Other (piercings, scars, etc.):

Personal

Family (Name, age, brief appearance, and relationship with character):

Friends:

Brief History (add anything important):

Wizarding

Wand:

Blood Status:

How they wear their uniform:

Pet:

Favorite Subjects:

Other

Would you be interested in romantic relationship, yes or no?

Type or people they would hate:

Are they a fighter?

Something they would say (could be a quote or actual dialogue):

Other:

Happy submitting!


	2. Final Character List

Violeta 'Violet' Matthews - 7th Year - Gryffindor - Head Girl (Submitted by WaffleManiac)

Eleanor Jacobson - 6th Year - Gryffindor (Submitted by Kassidy10)

Franz Archibald Leonhardt - 6th Year - Slytherin (Submitted by Hell Devil 13)

Elliana 'Ellie' Galliard - 6th Year - Hufflepuff(Submitted by JustBeHappy)

Arnaud Daniels - 7th Year - Gryffindor - Head Boy (Submitted by Rougeification)

Clay Flambard - 6th Year - Hufflepuff (Submitted by MysteryAgain)

Bernie Mcgillan - 7th Year - Hufflepuff (Submitted by Linneagb)

Here is our final character list! If you would like to have specific story lines with certain characters you can contact them (I pit there user names on for a reason!) the first chapter should be up by next week.


	3. Chapter One

CHARACTER LIST:

Violeta 'Violet' Matthews - 7th Year - Gryffindor - Head Girl (Submitted by WaffleManiac)

Eleanor Jacobson - 7th Year - Gryffindor (Submitted by Kassidy10)

Franz Archibald Leonhardt - 6th Year - Slytherin (Submitted by Hell Devil 13)

Elliana 'Ellie' Galliard - 6th Year - Hufflepuff(Submitted by JustBeHappy)

Brett Daniels - 7th Year - Gryffindor - Head Boy (Submitted by Rougeification)

Clay Flambard - 6th Year - Hufflepuff (Submitted by MysteryAgain)

Bernie Mcgillan - 7th Year - Hufflepuff (Submitted by Linneagb)

Violet's POV

I was sitting on my bed listening to my music as my parents walked in with twinkling smiles, my mom carrying a box with my name on it. My sister walks in behind them with a devious smile.

"What's up?" I ask taking off my earbuds

My mom smiled brightly at me. "Violet, your father and I are so proud of you. And because it's your last year at Hogwarts we thought we would get you something exciting."

My mom hands me the box she was holding. It was square box with a dark red bow tied around it. I opened the box skeptically, raising my eyebrows. There were two things in the box; one was a beautiful necklace with the letters VRM, my initials. The necklace was a weaving of golden and silver strings with a crescent moon in the middle. The second gift was a large book with pages and pages of spells.

"Thank you." I mumbled turning through the thousands of pages.

"We wanted you to have them. The necklace was your grandmother's. She wanted you to have it." My dad said proudly.

I put the necklace around my neck and felt a sudden shock go through my body. It was subtle but I could feel something change. My fingers were tingling and I felt a little dizzy.

"We better go, I wouldn't want any of you missing the train." My dad said pointing at my sister and I.

The train was packed, like usual. I helped my sister, Alina, find her friends and then went to the front of the train with the Perfects and Head Girls and Boys. The front of the train was like a much bigger train car with longer seats. I took a seat next to Eleanor Jacobson, a 7th year.

Across from me was Brett Daniels, my fellow head Boy. Of course, he was flirting with some ditzy blonde bimbo who was laughing at what ever he said. I opened up the book I got earlier this morning and started reading about complex spells.

Eleanor looked over and me. "Where did you get that?"

"I got it this morning. From my parents."

"Do you know how much that would sell for? It has literally every spell." She says.

"I didn't know it was worth that much." I say laughing.

"Can I see it?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah, of course." I hand the book over.

She skims through the spell book in amazement, smiling at some of the pages. Eleanor had beautiful chocolate curls and light blue eyes. She was tall, well, taller than me. She handed the book back to me and thanked me.

"I should probably go change into my robe," She says looking at her watch "We're almost there."

Hogwarts was bustling with excited kids. The dining hall was lit with the typical floating candles and the long tables had platters with no food. Each of the four long tables had a tablecloth to match their house. I sat at the front of the Gryffindor table with a few of my friends.

All the talking hushed when the new Headmistress rose to the podium. "Hello Students, my name is Viven Varrow. I will be the new Headmistress and this year I will be changing things. First of all, the classes will be mixed. People from every house will be in classes with many other students. There will also be a curfew, every student must be in their common room by ten o'clock PM." She smiled, sweetly "Anyone out past curfew will have detention."

There were murmur in the crowd. Many kids were yelling. "What a hag." Natalie Louse whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement. Why would she have a curfew? I shrugged to myself and waited for the food to appear. As the food appeared people started stuffing their mouths. There were large platters of fish and tall glasses of juice. All of the first years were still wondering how the food just 'appeared.'

After dinner I joined my friends and went back to the common room. I sat down at a table followed by Rhea Storm, Stephanie Sanimore, and Tessa Leech. I'd meet Tessa my first year in Astronomy, my best class; we pretty much hit it off since then.

"Hey, we should break curfew tonight! Go to the forbidden forest!" Tessa says excitedly.

"Absolutely not. Do you know how much trouble I'd get in?" I say. I've never been a trouble maker. My brothers and sisters had multiple detentions and got in trouble all the time. I, for one, was never like that. I raised my hand and never talked out of turn in class. I always asked the teachers for permission and my homework was always done.

"You're such a drag! Live a little." Rhea says yanking my book away.

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to bed. We have classes in the morning. You guys need a good sleep!"

Stephanie laughs. "Good night, Vi."

Eleanor's POV

"Eleanor," I groan, turning to see Violet standing over my bed "You're going to be late if you don't wake up."

I groan again, sitting up. I reached up and felt my hair, it was a mess. I grab for my brush on my table and try to comb through it. I sigh, setting my brush back down. This was a mess for another morning.

I get dressed in my uniform, half asleep, causing my shirt to be untucked. I grab my bag full of books and head down to the Great Hall. A lot of students were already eating- or throwing food at each other. I took a seat at the end of the table.

"You made it." Violet smiled, sitting down next to me.

"I would never miss the first day of class!" I say with mock excitement.

She grinned, giving me a piece of her toast. I took it gratefully and started munching. I always ate like a pig, but I was as thin as a stick.

I made my way to my first class, Advanced Muggle Studies. I wasn't thrilled about learning more about Muggles, but it was much, much better then Charms. I sat down right before the bell rang, next to Olive Furhsten, a Ravenclaw.

"Hello, students. My name is Ms. Forese and I'll be your teacher this year." She said smiling "We're starting off the year with a group project which will be 25% of your grade. You will pick a time period in Muggle History and write a eight page paper about it. I have put you in groups to work together. Here are your groups."

I was in a group with Brett Daniels, Alex Breen, and Violet. We all sat down at a table and discussed what time period we wanted to do, well, Violet and Alex debated what they wanted to do. Brett and I couldn't care less.

"The French and Indian War is boring. We're not doing that. The Great Depression is much more interesting." Violet said crossing her arms.

"The Great Depression?" Alex counters "It has the word 'depressing' in it."

Violet sighs and looks at us. "What do you guys want to do?"

"The American Civil War," I say impulsively "About American Slavery and stuff."

"That sounds fine," Violet says "Class is almost over. Do you guys want to meet in the Great Hall at nine?"

"Whatever." Alex mumbles, obviously still upset.

"Good. I'll see you see you all tonight." Violet says packing up her stuff and leaving.

After Alex and Violet left, I could here Brett mumbling. "She needs to loosen up a little, doesn't she?" I say laughing.

"Violet? She needs to loosen up a lot." He smirked

I sigh stepping out of my seat and packing everything into my bag. As the bell rings, a walk down the stairs to my next class. I yawn, already tired. I knew my next class was Charms, my least favorite class. I made the easy decision to skip class. As I rounded the corner to the Gryffindor common room I hear the new Headmistress, Viven.

"I know Viven." I heard Zane Obry, The Head of Ravenclaw, groan, "You'll have him by tonight. I promise."

"Good. I'll be expecting them. Have them ready." She said angrily walking away, towards me

I duck into the bathroom on my right and try to comprehend what I heard. I took out my notebook and jotted down what she said. I took a deep breath and sat down in a stall. Who were they talking about? I sighed resting my head in my hands. I know I should tell someone, right? I knew what I should do. Was it a good idea? No. It was a horrible idea but I was going to do it anyways.

Alright everyone, here is the first chapter. I know it's a little short but bear with me! This chapter obviously only had two point of views, Violet and Eleanor, but the next chapter will have more different ones. Please review :)

- Irew2376


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I have some bad news. My computer BROKE! I know, it's horrible. I don't have a backup for my computer, therefore, I lost the next chapter (Which was almost done!) I am currently re-writing the chapter so I'll try to get it up by next week! I'm so, so sorry for the inconvenience.

-Irew


	5. Chapter 2

Brett's POV

I yawned, nearly falling asleep in the library. It was late and past curfew but Eleanor was determined to find a book about the American Civil war.

"There's no way that there is going to be a book about Muggles, let alone the Civil War, in here." I say, half asleep.

"Violet said we needed to be productive members of our group. This is me being a productive member of our group." She said rummaging through shelves.

"Why do I need to be here then?" I ask.

"Because when have you ever turned down breaking curfew?" She says, obviously.

I huff and walk next to her. I start looking through books that might have something to do with the War. I run my finger down a spine of a bright red book. I picked it up and looked inside of it, dueling spells. I smirk slipping the book into my bag.

After another hour or so of looking we decided to head back to the common room. As we rounded the corner to the entrance we heard a noise, a loud noise. It was sudden and only lasted a few seconds.

"What the hell was that?" Eleanor whispers.

I stand there trying to comprehend where the noise was coming from. I knew it wasn't from our floor, it would have been louder. "I think it's on the third floor, come on."

She looked at me like I was crazy but came along anyways. We walked quietly along the halls looking for anything out of place.  
"Brett," I heard Eleanor whisper "Brett, the window."

I looked at the window to the left, large pieces of glass were blown out of it. I lightly jogged by it to see if anything was abnormal. The shards of glass lying on the ground were covered in a blood, it was thick and wet.

When I peered out the window I noticed something on the windowsill, a small, white piece of paper. On the paper my name was scrawled in a dark red ink. I opened the paper.

_ 'Stay in your dormitory unless you want to get hurt.'_

"Eleanor," I said clearing my throat "We should go."

She shrugged and nodded her head. We walked upstairs slowly and said our good nights. I put the paper down on my nightstand and went to bed.

Elliana's POV

"Elliana, are you listening?" I feel someone nudge my shoulder.

"Uh- yeah sorry." I mumble rubbing my forehead.

Actually, I wasn't listening, I was daydreaming. It happened everyday in astronomy. What's so exciting about stars and moons?

"Ms. Galliard, are we having problems focusing? Maybe that's why you have such low grades in this class." Our teacher, Mrs. Coller, hummed over my desk.

After class I gingerly walked up to Mrs. Coller's desk. I smiled at her, but it was not reciprocated.

"You need a tutor, Mrs. Galliard." She hissed.

"Okay, I-" I tried to talk her out of it.

"Every Friday you will meet with Violet Matthews to work on Astronomy. If you fail to do so it will result in you failing this class."

Defeated, I nod and walk to my next class. I knew a tutor wouldn't be that bad, but I still didn't want to do it. I shoved my book in my bag and grumbled down the stairs.

"You're Ellie, right?" I hear someone ask from behind me. "I'm Violet. I'm tutoring you."

"Oh!" I say brightly. "Nice to meet you."

I never knew Violet personally, but I've heard of her. I mean, who hasn't? She had long dirty blonde hair that hung to her mid back and stunning green eyes.

She smiled. "You can come by the common room whenever you need help, with any subject."

I smiled and thanked her as I walked to my next class.

After my classes were over I entered the dining hall to work on some homework with my friends. I was always the first one there so I took a seat at the nearest Hufflepuff table. I flipped open my book and found a bright piece of paper.

_ 'Want to play my game? Meet at the forbidden forest at midnight - or else. Don't tell anyone.'_

I sharply inhaled my breath and tore up the piece of paper. It was a stupid, stupid joke. Right? It's not like I was in trouble or anything, I'm never in trouble.

"Ellie?" I heard my friend, Piper Collins, ask me. "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah," I mumble. "Just stressed."

She laughed and took a seat next to me. As more girls arrived at our study date the chatting got louder, but all I was thinking about was my note. Should I go to the Forbidden Forest? Or is it some cruel joke?

I guess I'll find out tonight.

Franz's POV

"Franz!" I heard someone call from behind, Violet Matthews. "You're going to be late to the meeting at that pace."

"Meeting?" I ask whipping around to face her.

"The Head Boy and Girl meeting? You didn't get the note? Everyone was supposed to get one." She said handing me a small piece of parchment.

"No, I didn't get one," I mumble. "When does it start?"

She looked at her watch. "Now."

The meeting we usually had were boring, very boring; but today the new Headmistress was there.

She was odd looking. Her hair was a bright ginger color and she had very, very pale skin. She wore a long dark green robe and was carrying a thin black wand. She had a menacing look on her face with a hint of vengeance.

"Hello, students," She hissed, "I'm your new headmaster. You can call me Madame Varrow. I have some special tasks for you this year, different from every other. You and your house partner will be given a one class a day to teach the first years."

I groan. I wasn't bad with kids, by any means, but I didn't want to spend my time teaching them.

"Please find your fellow House Girl or Boy and converse about what subject you'd like to teach. Keep in mind they must be suitable for first years."

I walk over to Ginger Gastby, my fellow Head Girl. Ginger wasn't exactly what you called nice. Most girls knew her as the girl you would beat up if you could, but that's never happened. The closest thing she'd got was when Eleanor Jacobson put laxatives in her coffee.

"I say we teach astronomy. Okay?" She says, her bright orange hair bouncing up and down.

"Sure." I say picking at my finger nails.

"Sure? Just sure? Do you have any input or are you going to make me do all the work?" She spits.

"Should I have a speech prepared? Because I left that in my last class."

"This isn't a joke, Franz!" She says hitting my arm. "I want to be the best and I can't do that when I'm the only one working."

"I'll help. Trust me." I say sighing.

After the meeting I went back to the dormitory to get my books for my next class. I picked up my Muggle Studies but when I did something fell out of it, a white piece of paper.

'Come to the forbidden forest at midnight. I have something for you.'

I tilt my head to the side trying to decipher who could have wrote me this - and if I should go or not.

The more I think about if I want to go the more I realize how bad I do. Tonight I was going to the forbidden forest.

**Bernie's POV**

"Bernie Mcgillan," Eleanor Jacobson says from behind me, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey, Eleanor. What do you want?" I ask laughing a little.

"Why is it that whenever I want to talk to you, you think it's some ploy to get something?" She says crossing her arms.

"Because I've known you for seven years." I say.

"Actually," She says switching from the balls of her feet, "I need your help. See this?" She held out a piece of paper which said to meet at the Forbidden Forest. "I need you to come with me. Please?"

"How could I say no to you?" I smile handing her a few candies from my bag.

"You, my friend, are a lifesaver. Meet at the girls bathroom at 11:50, okay?" She says pointing at me.

"I'd never forget." I say popping a Fizzing Wizzbee in my mouth.

Around Hogwarts, I was known as the kid that carried around a huge bag of candy. It was helpful, really! If I saw someone picking on someone, I'd hand them a Pucking Pastie and they'd be sick for the next week. If I saw a first year that was looking stresses, I'd give them a Fizzing Wizzbee. I guess you could say I'm a candy dealer.

After class I went to Hogsmeade to meet with some friends. It wasn't particularly warm outside but it wasn't cold either. I tromped down the hill leading to the village. As I started walking a little faster my foot caught on a rock and I fell down.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

I groaned and rolled over on my side, my arm ached immensely. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," He says scratching the back of his neck. "I'm Clay, by the way."

"I'm Ber-" I let out another groan.

"Well Ber, we should probably get you to the infirmary." He says hoisting me on my feet.

**A/N **

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Anyways, here is your chapter. I planned on making it longer but I wanted to get it our for you guys. Please PLEASE _PLEASE_tell me if I'm writing your character right. Also, the more you review the more you're character will be in the story. I don't want to be mean/rude/impolite but that's just how it is.**** That's all for now!  
**

**Irew **


End file.
